Fifty Shades of House Elf
by booksandbenedict
Summary: Dobby loves Draco, but also hates him. Contains graphic images. Please do not read if easily offended.
AUTHORS NOTE: Before you read this, I would like to make it clear that I don't want to cause any offence to anybody. So if you're easily offended, please do not read, because this is just a weird story I wrote for fun, and I don't want to upset anybody.

Story:

It had been 20 years since the great battle of Hogwarts ended, and everyone was living in peace. But Dobby, now living inside Hogwarts working in the kitchen, still had anger. You may be confused at this point; Dobby was a sweet, calm, and loving house elf. But this wasn't the case. Dobby was angry, and he had been ever since he stopped working for the Malfoy's. He had hidden this side of him from everyone for so long, but as you well know, bottling thoughts up for so long could cause catastrophic effects. Which is exactly why he planned his revenge for Draco Malfoy.

Dobby had a horrible history that had been covered up over the major events that happened once Harry Potter was born. Nobody knew what was happening behind closed doors, and so Dobby went through 20 years of torture and abuse in complete isolation. And it was all because of the young boy named Draco. Draco called him names, hit him, and made Dobby's life hell. Dobby was at the brink of suicide, when he found out about Harry, and the danger he was in, where he managed to finally escape and give a proper purpose to his miserable life. He stopped working at the Malfoy manner at the end of that year, and finally became a free elf, the dream he had had since he was born. But it wasn't enough. He wasn't completely happy. He needed more.

Dobby recognised that 20 years after the battle of Hogwarts had given Draco time to grow up and mature, which he had done – he turned out to be loving and caring. But to Dobby, that didn't matter. Nothing could make up for what Draco had done, all those years ago. So Dobby began to stalk Draco. Day after day he would click his magical fingers and instantly appeared outside Draco's house. He learned that Draco's wife would work night shifts at St. Mungo's on Wednesdays and Fridays. Draco's eldest son Scorpion was away at Hogwarts, and Draco's younger daughter Violet, 11, stayed at Lucius and Narcissa's on Friday. Dobby needed all the information about when his family was away – Draco had to be alone for this. Because Dobby's revenge wasn't a dumb punch in the face, or even stealing something from their home. Dobby's revenge was something that ran far deeper. Dobby's revenge was sex.

Even though Dobby was heartlessly bullied by Draco for half his life, he had feelings for him. At night Dobby would dream of slowly running his finger up Draco's thigh. Every day when Draco had put his head close to Dobby's, screamed abuse down Dobby's throat, all Dobby could think about was how he wanted their lips to touch, so they could share a long and meaningful kiss. Dobby hated himself for having these feelings. It was wrong. Dobby was an elf. Draco was an 11 year old boy. And Draco was nasty, rude, inconsiderate and made Dobby's life hell. So Dobby pushed these thoughts away and carried on with his work. But these feelings still grew, without Dobby's control, and they all added up to Dobby's mixed feelings towards Draco. Draco caused Dobby to be very unstable mentally; He loved him yet he never forgot what Draco had done to him. These thoughts and feelings had lead him to his very dark revenge.

So on the 15th of September 2018, he carried out his plan. He clicked his long, knuckely fingers and arrived directly inside Draco's house. He crept up the creaking staircase and made his way into Draco's room. Dobby's stomach flipped – even after all those years his feelings for Draco were still strong. He climbed on top of Draco and began licking his face with his long, dry tongue. Draco awoke confused, thinking the neighbour's dog had somehow got in. He opened his eyes, only to see Dobby's face peering in front of him. "Hello!" Dobby shouted. Draco yelled, and shifted back to the wall. Dobby crawled forward, until he could smell the stench of Malfoy's breath from sleeping. "Dobby? Is that you?" Draco exclaimed.

"It is I" Dobby replied.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hush little one. Just let me do this and everything will be OK"

Dobby lifted a finger and gently ran it down Draco's cheek. Draco slapped it away and tried to push Dobby away. But Dobby, from lifting heavy food and plates around for the past 20 years, was surprisingly strong, and pinned Draco's arms down. He rolled Draco over, threw away the duvet, ripped off Draco's pyjamas and deeply sniffed near Draco's anus. He lifted a dirty toe with overgrown dirty toenails and inserted it inside Draco's crack. He used slow up and down movements to caress Draco's buttocks, whilst running his hand through Draco's soft hair. He aggressively lodged his tongue down Draco's throat, licking as much as possible. "I command you to stop!" Draco cried out.

"Ah master Draco. I shall not stop, nor do what you say. For Dobby is a free elf" He then prepared for the final moment in his devious plan. He lifted up his own robe, where his own snake lay, ready to slither over Draco's body. He rubbed it over Draco's face, then licked up the liquids left behind. His fantasy was finally over. The moment he'd planned for 20 years had been complete, and so did his life. He gave Draco a final kiss goodbye and left the room, with another snap of his fingers. Draco lay there stunned. Everything had happened so quickly; Draco wasn't even sure if he was terrified, angry, or if he actually enjoyed it? He was very confused at first, but after a while he saw that it was all quite natural. But no matter what he felt, he would always remember the way Dobby looked into his eyes.

Dobby arrived back in his room in Hogwarts, feeling extremely satisfied and fulfilled. He believed that it had been truly worth it, and there was a tiny feeling inside of him that said Draco may have felt the same way? But that didn't matter to him really. All he knew was that his desire and been fulfilled, his dream been accomplished, his life complete. Dobby could finally live the rest of his life in happiness and peace.


End file.
